When the sun goes down
by GirasolesAmarillos
Summary: AU. Elizabeth Sparks estaba junto a Edmund Pevensie en el andén de trenes cuando éste comenzó a desintegrarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth llegue a Narnia y se encuentre con el valeroso príncipe Caspian y en medio de una guerra? ¿Cómo podrá regresar a su mundo?
1. La verdad acerca de los Pevensie

**¡Hola, es mi primera incursión al fandom de Narnia! He estado con esta historia en mente durante muchísimo tiempo y por fin, a pesar de tener otras tres historias, me he decidido a escribir. Mis razones de escribir esto es para hacerle un tributo, por así decirlo, a la saga de las Crónicas de Narnia, y poder mostrar que pasaría si una chica normal y común llegara a Narnia en el momento en que el príncipe Caspian está intentando reclutar gente para la guerra contra Miraz.**

**Voy a basarme principalmente en la película porque el libro es muy corto y no tiene tantos detalles, por así llamarlo, que me convengan. ****Espero que aclarado esto (Jo, me ha salido una súper nota de autor) me apoyen con sus reviews para que pueda actualizar lo más seguido posible. ¡Apoyen el proyecto y deséenme suerte!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ya que es de C.S Lewis (que en paz descanse) quien creo este maravilloso mundo lleno de fantasía y magia.**

* * *

**Summary: AU. Elizabeth Sparks estaba junto a Edmund Pevensie en el andén de trenes cuando éste comenzó a desintegrarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth llegue a Narnia y se encuentre con el valeroso príncipe Caspian y en medio de una guerra? ¿Cómo podrá regresar a su mundo? Y lo más importante, ¿realmente quería regresar?**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La verdad acerca de los Pevensie.**

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

Había conocido a Edmund Pevensie por ser una de las personas más crueles que había en el instituto. Molestaba física y psicológicamente a los demás por el simple placer de hacerlo pero Elizabeth se había salvado varias veces de ser molestada por el chico.

Un día, después de que todos fueran evacuados y mandados al campo por el peligro de que bombardearan la ciudad, cuando Elizabeth y los demás alumnos regresaron al instituto de nuevo, todos comentaban el cambio de actitud de Edmund Pevensie. Había dejado de molestar a los demás para volverse una persona callada y seria. Elizabeth solía mirarlo al tener clases junto a él, preguntándose seguidamente el porqué de su cambio. Porqué volverse una persona decente después de ser alguien egoísta y cruel. Al parecer la gente cambiaba después de la guerra. Edmund Pevensie parecía ser la prueba viviente de aquello.

El observar al joven era ahora el nuevo pasatiempo de Elizabeth Sparks. Sabía que estaba actuando como una loca al mirarlo todos los días furtivamente, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Había algo en la forma en la que Edmund se movía o actuaba que no la dejaba indiferente. Era especial. Lo sabía en la forma en la que solía sentarse al fondo de la cafetería y comer acompañado de un libro únicamente. En la forma en la que respondía a las preguntas del profesor. O cuando ayudaba a alguien que estaba en problemas.

—Deja de mirarlo, se va a gastar—La voz de una chica provocó que Elizabeth se ruborizara y bajara la mirada, avergonzada de que alguien la hubiera sorprendido _in fraganti._

_—_Edmund Pevensie no es alguien común, ¿sabes?—respondió la chica, mirando como su mejor amiga, Sarah, rodaba los ojos al oír su contestación.

—Ya, también es muy guapo y todo eso, ya lo sé—Sarah se sentó a su lado, apretando contra sí su cartera llena de libros, y miró como más allá en el andén Edmund Pevensie hablaba con el resto de sus hermanos.

Sí, Edmund Pevensie tenía dos hermanas y una hermano. Elizabeth solo conocía un poco a Susan por el hecho de que ella era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto. Elizabeth pensaba a menudo que los Pevensie tenía las misma aura de misterio que rodeaba a Edmund.

—Deberías hablarle, es un poco perturbante el hecho de que jamás lo hayas hecho—comentó Sarah, mirando a los Pevensie por encima de su hombro—. Es muy agradable, por cierto.

—¿Has hablado con él?—preguntó Elizabeth, alejando su mirada de los Pevensie para mirar a Sarah con gesto incrédulo y con cierta envidia.—¿Cuándo?

—Hace un par de semanas me ayudó un poco con la materia de ajedrez—respondió Sarah, como si nada, siguiendo mirando a los Pevensie con atención y Elizabeth notó como su mirada se desviaba a Peter Pevensie, el mayor de los hermanos.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos, pensando que el consejo que le daba Sarah debería aplicarlo a su vida. Peter Pevensie era considerado uno de los chico más guapos y atléticos del instituto superior. Sabía que el mayor de los Pevensie no estaba interesado en ninguna chica y por ello su mejor amiga no perdía las esperanzas.

—Ve a hablarle, Eliza—repitió Sarah, instándola con signos—, vé y pregúntale sobre la tarea de Cálculo.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, es el viejo truco.

—Pero...

—Nada—le cortó Sarah con un gesto de la mano—. Tienes que terminar con esto, ¿quieres? Si Edmund te trata como una basura, no volverás a hablarle, ¿vale? Pero si él te ayuda, puedes comenzar ese círculo de fascinación que tienes con el chico, Eliza. Sólo ve, ¿quieres?

—Vale, vale—Elizabeth se levantó torpemente, alisando su falda innecesariamente y soltando un suspiro de nerviosismo. Se colgó su bolsa y caminó hacia los Pevensie, con paso firme y decidido.

"De seguro me mandara a la porra", pensaba Elizabeth, al ver más de cerca a Edmund y sus hermanos. "Será sencillo, sólo pregúntale lo de Cálculo y si te ignora, solo regresa con Sarah y ya. No creo que lo haga, tal vez sólo sea educado y me ayude... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si lo molesto? ¿Y si sus hermanos se ríen de mí?"

—... No deben dejarse provocar de esa manera, ¿vale? Peter, ¡debes ser el ejemplo y no meterte en peleas innecesarias!—decía Susan, mirando a su hermano con enfado.

—Ya entendimos el punto, Susan—La voz de Peter era de fastidio y cansancio. Desvió su mirada al ver como Elizabeth estaba parada a unos metros de ellos y la miró fijamente—, ¿sucede algo?

A Elizabeth le impresionó como el tono fastidiado de Peter cambió radicalmente al dirigirse a ella en un tono agradable y educado. "Otra cosa que añadir a la lista de los misterios de la familia Pevensie", pensó la chica.

—Eerr, ¿Edmund? —Los tres pares de los hermanos se dirigieron al aludido, quien miraba a Elizabeth confundido—: Eeeh, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo..., ¡sólo si no estás ocupado, claro!—añadió al ver su mirada.

—No, no, está bien, creo...—La suave voz de Edmund la hizo ruborizarse suavemente y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver como el joven se levantaba y se dirigía hasta donde ella estaba parada.

—Gracias, sólo tomara un segundo.—Elizabeth miró como Peter arqueaba las cejas y miraba a sus dos hermanas con una sonrisa cómplice, pero dejó de pensar en ello al tener a Edmund a su lado.

—¿Y de qué se trata?—preguntó Edmund, amablemente, mirándola expectante.

—Eeeh...—Elizabeth se recriminó mentalmente el no pensar en algo que preguntarle al chico, pero ella había dudado realmente de que él aceptara ayudarla.—Es sobre cálculo...—Pero no terminó la oración cuando sintió como algo tiraba de ella, impulsándola para atrás.

—¿Sentiste eso?—preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta de que Edmund ya no estaba a su alrededor.—¿Edmund?—Pero ya no había nadie en la estación, de hecho la estación comenzó a desintegrarse, como si alguien le estuviera quitando pedazos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como la estación de trenes comenzaba a moverse rápidamente para finalmente sentir como desaparecía la sensación de estar pisando algo. Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un chillido al sentir como caía por el aire o lo que fuera. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como se zambullía en una agua fría y profunda. Como un río o un mar.

Comenzó a patalear y abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien o algo la sacaba del agua. ¿De dónde había salido el agua? Comenzó a toser desesperadamente. Vislumbró como un hombre la ayudaba a salir del agua y la chica tomó su camisa, intentando sostenerse, y se dejó ayudar dócilmente.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia—Comenzó a decir el hombre, al verla incorporarse y vestida con un extraño atuendo.— Pero, ¿de dónde viene, señorita? La ví caer del cielo al estar con...

Pero Elizabeth ya no lo escuchaba; comenzaba a tomar nota de lo que la rodeaba y dejó escapar un chillido al ver como un tejón y dos... ¿pequeñas personas?, se encaminaban a donde la chica, asustada y confundida, se encontraba.

"Oh, por Dios y todo lo sagrado", pensó la joven al darse cuenta de la bizarra situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. ¿Dónde había quedado el andén y Edmund Pevensie? Y lo más importante, ¿en dónde se encontraba?

—¿Cómo, cómo?—farfulló y se puso de pie, sobresaltando a Caspian, quién desvió su mirada de aquél traje que se pegaba al cuerpo de la chica sin ningún pudor.—Se supone que... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Es acaso esto una broma? ¿Una pesadilla? ¡Oh, por Dios!—miró a Caspian, quien estaba ruborizado y le preguntó bruscamente—, ¿dónde estoy?

Miró el atuendo del joven que tenía enfrente, ropas de estilo medieval y él mismo parecía tener como mínimo unos veintitrés años. Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, tiritando, al sentir como el fresco aire le golpeaba en sus ropas mojadas.

—¿Perdón?—Caspian la miró desconcertado—, nos encontramos en los bosques pertenecientes a Narnia, ¿se encuentra bien...?

—¿Qué demonios es Narnia?—Elizabeth dejó escapar una palabrota y comenzó a caminar, asustada—, ¡yo no sé que hago aquí! Estaba en el andén con Edmund—dejó escapar un gemido—cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas y...—Miró a Caspian— ¡ahora estoy en Nar-no-se-qué-más!

Elizabeth se sintió indescriptiblemente mejor cuando lo explicó y dejó escapar un suspiro inquieto. _La situación era de locos, ¿cómo había parado hasta ése bosque?_Todo eso parecía una espantosa pesadilla y sin embargo, era real. Lo supo al sentir su cuerpo tiritar y ruborizarse, tontamente, al sentir la mirada de ese atractivo joven moreno en ella.

—Narnia—la corrigió Caspian, paciente y le señaló sus ropas mojadas—, ¿quiere que le preste mi capa para cubrirse?

Aquél gesto tan caballeroso y noble terminó con los nervios de la chica, que comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Soltó un hipido y miró a Caspian, que la observaba incómodo y sin saber que hacer. El joven miró como Trumpkin y Buscatrufas se acercaban silenciosamente hacia ellos.

—Gr-gracias—Elizabeth aceptó la capa y se la colocó rápidamente, sintiendo pena al pensar en lo que estaría pensando en aquél momento el tal Caspian. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y buscar una solución al asunto.—Si dices que estamos en Narnia, ¿quién eres tú?

—Soy el príncipe Caspian X y ¿usted es?

"¡Es un príncipe! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿A dónde he ido a parar? Si es que todo esto es cierto y no son mentiras", pensó Elizabeth sintiéndose mejor con la capa de Caspian.

—Elizabeth Sparks, vengo de Inglaterra y como te vuelvo a repetir, jamás he oído hablar de Narnia en mi vida.

—Bien, Srita. Sparks, no sé qué decirle...

—Eliza y por favor no me llames de usted, me siento como una abuela—corrigió la chica y miró a Caspian, más en sus cabales—. Sé que debo parecerte una loca, pero ya que dices ser príncipe...—_Dios, todo sonaba tan loco e inverosímil_—, ¿podrías ayudarme de alguna manera a volver a Inglaterra?

Caspian torció el gesto. "¿De dónde había salido aquella chica? E... ¿Inglaterra?, jamás había escuchado semejante nombre en su vida", pensó el príncipe, confundido con aquella chica.

—Lo lamento de todo corazón pero no puedo, ni siquiera sé que es Inglaterra, Eliza.

"Perfecto, justamente lo que quería oír", pensó sarcásticamente la chica e intentó no sucumbir al pánico.

—Vale, eh...¿no conoces a alguien que podría ayudarme? No te ofendas pero no quiero quedarme...

Pero Caspian ya no la escuchaba, giró a su izquierda y con un gesto le indicó que se guardara silencio. Eliza miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver como Caspian se colocaba frente a ella, en un gesto caballeroso y protector, y comenzaba a caminar, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—No hagas ruido y colócate detrás de mí—le susurró el príncipe y sacó su espada, de la cual la chica no se había percatado—, hay alguien por aquí...

Caminaron varios metros cuando de la nada, vieron como un grupo de soldados, todos ellos con armaduras y espadas, cabalgaban espléndidamente en sus caballos, o al menos así le parecía a Elizabeth.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el grupo terminó yéndose por otro lugar, alejándose de donde ellos estaban escondidos. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de abatimiento, dejándose caer en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con la manos, intentando captar todo aquello.

—Sé que es difícil, pero será mejor que nos movamos, ¿quieres? —La grave voz de Caspian la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la chica abrió los ojos. Allí se encontraba el príncipe junto a dos criaturas diminutas y un tejón.

—Bien, sólo vayámonos, por favor—Elizabeth siguió a Caspian y sus acompañamientos de vuelta al lugar en donde habían estado antes. Pero siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento, lleno de más animales, ¿eso era un minotauro? ¿Un centauro? ¿Ratones?, que dormían tranquilamente.

—Es aquí—le señaló un lugar más alejado de aquella criaturas de las solo había oído hablar en cuentos y mitos, sin preocuparse de preguntarle algo a Caspian. Estaba cansada y había tenido un día de perros, lo último que quería era interrogarle. —Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?—preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a su alrededor y decidiendo internamente que dormiría al lado de Caspian y no solo en medio de un bosque lleno de criaturas raras.

—Justo aquí—Le señaló un revoltijo de mantas y un algo que se asemejaba a una almohada a su lado y la chica suspiro de alivio. Caspian adivinando sus pensamientos, le sonrió—, no te dejaré sola, si es lo que temes.

—Ya..., gracias Caspian.—Y la chica se acomodó en las cobijas, cerrando los ojos, durmiéndose al instante.

* * *

—¿Entonces buscas a los reyes que vivieron en Narnia?—Llevaban varios día caminando por el bosque, y Elizabeth no podía dejar de sentirse como una forastera. Era la situación más loca en la que había estado envuelta pero había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y lo había aceptado, a regañadientes, no sin sentirse un tanto rara. No podía dejar de sentir el presentimiento de que despertaría y todo esto sería un sueño. El sueño más raro, largo y vívido en toda su vida.—¿Crees que ellos te ayudaran con todo este asunto de Miraz?

Caspian le había puesto al tanto del asunto y Elizabeth no había parado de hacerle preguntas. ¿Cómo eran esos reyes? ¿Acaso ayudarían a Caspian fácilmente? Y la más importante, ¿cómo los encontrarían?

—No lo sé, confío en que estarán cerca de nosotros, al menos—respondió Caspian y le sonrío—, ¿cómo es tu Inglaterra?

Elizabeth volvió a sonreír al oír como Caspian seguía preguntándole sobre su lugar natal, sintiendo muchísima curiosidad por como eran las cosas. La chica había comenzado a hablar cuando el semblante alegre de Caspian se ensombreció y la colocó detrás de él. Aquél gesto le recordó muchísimo a la noche en la que se habían conocido, ¿habría visto de nuevo a los telmarinos? Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de nerviosismo y la piel se le erizó.

—¿Qué sucede, Cas..?—Pero no terminó su frase cuando un joven rubio los interceptó con una espada y Caspian y él se batieron en duelo. Elizabeth dejó escapar un chillido al ver como Caspian era derribado por aquél joven rubio, que debía ser de la misma edad que el príncipe, y que no alcanzaba a verle el rostro.

—¡Caspian!—gritó ella, interponiéndose entre Caspian y aquél joven rubio, quien al oír el nombre, bajó la espada lentamente. Miró a Elizabeth confundido y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que era la chica con la que Edmund había estado en el andén. Elizabeth también lo reconoció y lo miró fijamente y con la boca abierta.—¡Eres tú...!

—¡Peter!—gritó una voz femenina e infantil al mismo tiempo. El susodicho volteó a ver a una chica que se acercaba a ellos y Elizabeth aprovechó la distracción para ayudar a Caspian a levantarse del suelo y colocarse a su lado.

—¿Eres el rey Peter, el Magnífico?—preguntó Caspian, escéptico y miró a los chicos que estaban alrededor de Peter. Elizabeth notó que detrás de la niña que había gritado, que mirándola más de cerca se había dado cuenta que era la menor de los Pevensie, se encontraba Susan y Edmund. Él último la miró con la boca abierta, reconociéndola pero no pudo decir nada por la impresión de verla allí parada junto a Caspian.

—¿Príncipe Caspian?—musitó Peter, bajando la espada y mirando a Elizabeth y al aludido fijamente.

—Pensé que eran mayores—se disculpó Caspian.—Jamás me imaginé que los legendarios reyes y reinas de Narnia fueran menores que yo.

Elizabeth miró a los Pevensie sin poder creérselo. ¡Eran los reyes de Narnia! ¿Cómo era posible eso, y cómo demonios habían llegado? Sus pensamientos se aglomeraron con tal fuerza en la cabeza de la chica que se sintió desorientada. Todo parecía tan confuso sin embargo era real. Lo más real que había sentido.

"Si tan solo estuviera conmigo Sarah para poder contárselo", no pudo evitar pensar la joven. "¡Por eso Edmund Pevensie cambió tanto! El haber crecido y gobernar como rey debió de darle otra perspectiva al volver al instituto".

_Oh, por Dios, estoy volviéndome loca. Definitivamente tendrán que internarme._

—Si quieres volvemos el próximo año—bromeó Peter, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Edmund, que había recuperado su voz, mirándola con confusión—, ¿cómo llegaste?

—¿Los conoces, Eliza?—inquirió Caspian y miró a Edmund y a Susan, deteniéndose en la última al darse cuenta de su belleza—. ¿De dónde?

—Ellos estaban conmigo en el andén—explicó la chica, volteando a ver a Caspian y volvió a mirar a Edmund—, no puedo creer que ustedes hayan sido los reyes y reinas de Narnia, ¡por Dios!—miró fijamente a Edmund y le preguntó—: ¿sabes cómo puedo regresar, Edmund?

—No podemos hacer nada, por algo Aslan te hizo venir para acá—intervino la misma voz femenina e infantil que había detenido a Peter anteriormente—, soy Lucy, por cierto.

—Elizabeth Sparks—respondió ella y preguntó—, ¿quién es Aslan?

—¿No le has contado sobre Aslan?—preguntó Peter, incrédulo, a Caspian—, él es el rey supremo de Narnia, el que lo controla todo, por así decirlo.

—Oh, bien, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?—preguntó Elizabeth dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

Una risa, que provenía de un enano la hizo fruncir el ceño. Elizabeth lo miró, fulminándolo, y enarcó una ceja molesta.

"¿Por qué se ríe de mí? ¿Acaso habré dicho algo mal? Estoy empezando a odiar todo este asunto, ¡ojalá solo sea una pesadilla y me despierte pronto!", pensó la joven y volteó a mirar a Edmund, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué dije ahora?—preguntó la chica, cruzándose de hombros.

—¿Tú crees que Aslan va a aparecerse solo por una chiquilla insignificante como tú?—dijo uno de los enanos con sorna—, Aslan desapareció después de que lo hicieran los reyes. Nos abandonaron y tiempo después atacaron Narnia.

—Nunca quisimos abandonarlos—intervino Peter, mirando al enano—. Volvimos por accidente.

El enano abrió la boca para replicar, pero la voz de Susan le interrumpió.

—Debemos hacer algo contra el ejército de Miraz—Caspian la miró sorprendido de sus palabras y ella se ruborizó con su mirada—, es decir, nosotros fuimos llamados por el cuerno para ayudarlos...

—¿Qué creen que debamos hacer?—preguntó Caspian, mirando a Peter.

—Creo que deberíamos refugiarnos en el Altozano de Aslan—respondió Peter y sus hermanos asintieron.

Después de varios minutos haciendo planes, Elizabeth se encaminó al lado de Caspian, quien no cesaba de mirar a Susan.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que los conocías?—preguntó el príncipe, mirándola fijamente.

—Ni siquiera sabía que eran ellos los reyes de los que me hablabas, Caspian—se disculpó la joven y miró de reojo como Edmund hablaba con uno de los enanos.—No puedo creerlo, Caspian. ¡Yo voy con ellos al instituto! ¿Dices que gobernaron años en Narnia?

—Mi profesor me dijo que gobernaron varios años, se le llamó la Edad de Oro.—Respondió Caspian y la ayudó a cruzar el río—, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueran tan jóvenes...

—Todos sabemos que Susan es hermosa—Elizabeth rió al ver como la cara de Caspian se ruborizaba.

—Sus hermanos me matarían enseguida si intentara algo con ella y aún así...—Caspian se calló abruptamente al ver como Edmund Pevensie se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Podría hablar con Elizabeth un minuto?—preguntó Edmund, mirando a la aludida, quien se sonrojó involuntariamente.

—Claro, iré a hablar con tu hermano sobre los planes—Caspian se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Peter, dejando a una Eliza turbada.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la chica, caminando a su lado y mirando sus zapatos.

—¿Cómo es qué llegaste a Narnia? He estado dándole vueltas al asunto con Lu y ella cree firmemente que Aslan te trajo aquí con un propósito...—Edmund soltó un suspiro de abatimiento—, ¿por qué me hablaste en el andén? Yo no te conocía ni nada...

Elizabeth pasó su mirada de sus zapatos a la cara expectante de Edmund.

—No lo sé, ¿bien? Y te hablé porque quería que me ayudaras con la tare de Cálculo, ¿vale?—soltó Elizabeth de sopetón—, sé que no debo estar aquí y ni siquiera me interesa lo de los narnianos o los telmarinos. Y respecto a Aslan, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es, Edmund. Solo quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de esto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a las runas de un antiguo lugar. Los Pevensie comenzaron a caminar, como si ellos debieran ser los primeros en entrar a ese lugar. Edmund volteó a ver a Elizabeth y le susurró:

—Es un león.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aslan; es un león.

Elizabeth soltó una sonrisa y miró como los reyes y reinas de la Edad de Oro de Narnia caminaban con una majestuosidad y grandeza, los rayos de sol cayéndoles sobre sus figuras, que a la chica le dieron ganas de poder tomar una fotografía al momento. Nunca había experimentado con algo parecido a la magia hasta en ese momento e internamente deseó poder seguir haciéndolo.

Después de todo el estar en Narnia no era _tan_ malo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Díganmelo en un hermoso y bien apreciado review. Estoy algo nerviosa, ya que tengo como otros dos fics que no he terminado pero no he podido resistirme. Si alguien que lee mis otros fics esta leyendo esto, quiero decir que voy a hacer una actualización rápida. ¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Besos,**

**Mariana Masen..**


	2. Nuevos amigos y destinos

**Umm... ¿hay alguien por aquí? Lamento mucho, muchote, muchísimo la demora pero no saben la cantidad de cosas que he tenido que pasar la mitad del 2015 y el principio del 2016. ¡Gracias por sus reviews y espero que la historia no los decepcione! De aquí en adelante me guiaré más por la película y poco por el libro.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ya que es de C.S Lewis (que en paz descanse) quien creo este maravilloso mundo lleno de fantasía y magia.**

* * *

**Summary: AU. Elizabeth Sparks estaba junto a Edmund Pevensie en el andén de trenes cuando éste comenzó a desintegrarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth llegue a Narnia y se encuentre con el valeroso príncipe Caspian y en medio de una guerra? ¿Cómo podrá regresar a su mundo? Y lo más importante, ¿realmente quería regresar?**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos y destinos.**

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

_—_¿Eliza?—Una femenina voz la sacó de su sueño y por un momento, la chica se sintió desconcertada.

—¿Mamá?—preguntó, somnolienta, tallándose los ojos y dejando escapar un bostezo.

—No, Susan.

Elizabeth despertó definitivamente con aquello y abrió sus ojos, claros y asustados, para después fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el Altozano de Aslan, el león mágico que gobernaba a toda Narnia. Sí, sonaba tonto y absurdo pero los Pevensie y Caspian parecían tener una fe ciega en él; o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Enfocó su mirada en Susan, quien le sonreía amistosamente, y respondió:

—Sí... eh, lo siento Susan—Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, en donde todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente.— ¿Para qué me has levantado tan temprano?

—Pensé que te apetecería ir al río para bañarte—replicó Susan ante su cara—, sé lo espantoso que debe parecerte todo este lugar, especialmente porque no hay baño.

—Gracias Susan.

—Te esperaré afuera, no tardes demasiado.

Elizabeth estaba profundamente agradecida por ese gesto, y es que no era para menospreciar, ya que desde hace varios día que se moría por darse un buen baño como Dios manda. Dobló la manta y se quedó momentáneamente parada sin hacer nada al ver a Edmund dormir frente a ella. Era raro, por no decir demasiado bizarro, el verlo tan confiado y tranquilo, no como en el instituto.

Decidió que estaba pareciendo bastante loca y acosadora al mirarlo de aquella manera tan fija y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar. Afuera, como lo había dicho, Susan la estaba esperando. El aire fresco le pegó en pleno rostro y Elizabeth contempló embelesada como el sol comenzaba por salir del horizonte.

—Es hermoso—musitó la chica al caminar con Susan hacia el lugar, ella volteó a mirarla compresivamente.

—Lo sé—soltó un suspiro y sonrió melancólicamente—, cuando vivíamos aquí...

—Espera...—Elizabeth se detuvo y la miró, sorprendida por sus palabras—, ¿cuándo vivían aquí? ¿Es que realmente vivieron muchos años? Caspian menciono que gobernaron pero...—soltó un sonido de asombro y añadió—: jamás lo había relacionado; es decir, ¿cómo pudieron gobernar por años cuando no estuvieron ausentes ni un año?

Susan sonrió.

—Lo sé, es un tanto confuso—reconoció y reanudaron el paso; los árboles las sumergieron y escucharon los sonidos de los pájaros cantando alegremente—, pero pasamos años aquí, incluso décadas...

La voz de Susan se volvió un murmullo y Elizabeth se volvió a ella.

—Es muy extraño todo esto, Susan—comenzó a decir, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—: No entiendo porqué estoy aquí, yo nunca...

—Todo tiene su razón, Elizabeth, Lucy siempre insiste en lo mucho que Aslan gobierna nuestras vidas en todo momento. Nada sucede de la misma manera dos veces.

Susan volvió a reanudar el paso, argumentando lo mucho que estaban desperdiciando el día. Elizabeth se sentía cada vez más confundida con esa declaración. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo ese asunto? ¿Es qué Aslan la había escogido personalmente? Debía de terminar con todas esas conjeturas si quería preservar su cordura.

Terminaron de bañarse y vestirse cuando llegaba Lucy y Edmund a su encuentro. Elizabeth intentó no sonrojarse al notar como Edmund le dirigía una mirada curiosa pero se dirigió a su hermana.

—Su, ¿por qué no nos levantaste? Pudimos haber ahorrado bastante tiempo si lo hubieras hecho—le reprochó Edmund, sacándose la camiseta y dejando ver su pecho blanco y delgado. Eliza sintió sus mejillas arder de calor y desvió la mirada a sus pies, intentando por todos los medios no verse tan turbada.

—¡Edmund!—gritó Susan, alarmada ante la inhibición de su hermano ante Elizabeth, y le señaló su pecho—: Por eso no te dije nada, Eliza... ella no es tu hermana y es indecoroso que la veas en paños menores.

—Oh, por favor, Su—replicó Edmund, sacándose el pantalón y aventándose al agua antes de que Susan pudiera añadir algo más; sacó su mirada del lago y miró divertido como Eliza observaba sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del universo—: Aquí estamos en Narnia, no en Londres y sus rígidas y estúpidas normas.

—¡Edmund, mira!—intervino Lucy, antes de que Susan replicara algo, y le salpicó de agua, con ello comenzando con una pelea de agua. Susan, desde la orilla, los miraba desaprobadoramente. —¡Edmund, no!—chilló Lucy al ver como Edmund comenzaba a jalarle el pie y hundirla aún más en el lago.

—Eh..., Susan—comenzó a decir Elizabeth levantando la mirada—, voy a irme con Caspian, debe estar preocupado...

El nombre del príncipe telmarino atrajo las miradas curiosas de los hermanos Pevensie, quienes se miraban entre ellos con la duda en sus rostro. Elizabeth, molesta con esas mirada, los encaró, caminando hasta el lago y observando a los hermanos Pevensie.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienen esa cara?—preguntó ella, mirando a Susan fijamente—: ¿Susan?—, ella no respondió y la chica pasó su mirada a Edmund—, ¿Edmund?, ¿por qué no responden?

—Es un telmarino—escupió Edmund, como si fuera una palabrota—. No son de fiar y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que ellos fueron los que invadieron y destruyeron Narnia al irnos, podría traicionarnos a cualquier minuto.

—Caspian no sería capaz de traicionarnos, Edmund, él me ayudo cuando llegué y fue bastante amable y caballeroso. Él es quien necesita de nuestra ayuda, ¡de ustedes, los reyes narnianos! No puedo creer que desconfíes de él de esa manera...

Edmund la miró fríamente.

—Nunca se es demasiado cauteloso—afirmó, saliendo del lago y tomando la toalla que Lucy le tendía; Elizabeth cerró los ojos por inercia y Edmund se sintió bastante molesto con ese gesto—: Creo que lo mejor es volver con Peter y los demás...

Elizabeth volvió a abrir los ojos y notó como Edmund ya estaba vestido al igual que Lucy e iniciaba con la caminata hacia el Altozano de Aslan junto a Susan. La chica se apresuró a alcanzarlos pero Lucy le jaló la mano amistosamente.

—No le hagas mucho caso a Ed—le susurró ella, sonriente—: Es muy desconfiado con las personas que no conoce.

—No me había dado cuenta Lucy—ironizó Elizabeth y Lucy sonrió quedamente—: Será mejor que no peleemos mientras estemos aquí, sería contraproducente, ¿crees que lucharemos?

—Sin duda—respondió Lucy serenamente y Eliza no pudo menos asombrarse por su calma. —Tendremos que enseñarte a usar un arma cuanto antes.

—¿U-un arma?—preguntó ella, asustada—: ¿Voy a luchar?

Lucy sonrió, sorprendida por su miedo.

—Por supuesto que lucharás, _Ella_; no temas, nosotras te cuidaremos las espaldas.

—¿Ella?

—Eliza me parecía muy usado—se excusó Lucy y siguieron caminando.

Después de que Lucy le hubiera dicho que tenía que encontrar un arma para poder luchar, Elizabeth se había propuesto el poder luchar con una espada. Había tomado una de las espadas del ejército narniano y todas las mañanas, antes del amanecer, intentaba utilizarla sin ningún éxito.

Entonces, Elizabeth decidió que si no podía tomar una espada y empuñarla por su fuerza, comenzaría a correr todos los días para poder agarrar fuerza. Jamás se imaginó estar una situación semejante, en donde tuviera que hacer todo aquello para poder sobrevivir.

Aquella noche, después de terminar su entrenamiento, se dejó caer en la cama de paja sumamente cansada y agotada. Caspian, que estaba a su lado con un montó de planos del castillo de Miraz, la miró divertido y le señaló su espada.

—Voy a morir, Cas, a morir en un lugar del que jamás había oído...—musitó ella con la voz ahogada y levantó su cabeza—: No te rías... Esto es horrible, ¿cómo puedes estar tan contento?

—Te entrenaré—le dijo, levantándose de la explanada de piedra en donde estaba y sentándose a su lado—: ¿Tan malo es?

Elizabeth lo miró, angustiada.

—Es horrible, no sé como puedes vivir así, Cas. En Inglaterra la gente no hace cosas así, o al menos, las mujeres no lo hacemos...—Dejó escapar un suspiró de abatimiento y sonrió torcidamente a Caspian—: ¿Sabías que en Inglaterra también estamos en medio de una guerra?

—Vaya, no lo sabía...—Caspian frunció el ceño y se acomodó más en la cama de paja, mirándola fijamente—, así que, Elizabeth, dime más sobre esa Inglaterra tuya.

—No es mi Inglaterra, Caspian, tenemos una reina y un rey al igual que en Narnia. En vez de caballos utilizamos automóviles, son como una especie de cabina con ruedas, que nos lleva a todos lados...

Caspian la interrumpió, genuinamente interesado por lo que decía.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, también tenemos un montón de edificios, escuelas, cafeterías, bibliotecas...

—Lo extrañas, ¿no?

Elizabeth se giró a Caspian, soñadoramente.

—Sí lo hago pero jamás me imaginé vivir en un cuento de hadas, Narnia es increíble.

—Sí que lo es..—Caspian se estiró y se levantó de la cama de paja, tendiéndole una mano—: Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

Elizabeth aceptó su mano y miró sonriente. Caspian se había convertido en su amigo más íntimo, casi como un hermano, en todo este tiempo en Narnia. Él la había encontrado y ayudado cuando había estado sola, ofreciéndole refugio, comida y cariño.

—Gracias, Caspian.

—¿Por qué?

Elizabeth se incorporó de donde estaba recostada y, mirándolo con agradecimiento, le tomó la mano, apretándola suavemente.

—Me has ayudado y cuidado como lo haría un hermano mayor, Cas, y por ello estoy profundamente agradecida.

Caspian la miró sonriente y , besando su mano, replicó:

—Y tu has sido la mejor sorpresa que jamás he tenido, Elizabeth Sparks...

—¡Ejem!

Ambos chicos voltearon y se encontraron con los cuarto hermanos Pevensie, parados en el umbral; Peter y Susan los miraban con el ceño fruncido, Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa y Edmund miraba el suelo, aburrido. Elizabeth, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se separó bruscamente de Caspian y miró a los Pevensie con expectación.

—¡Caspian!—exclamó Peter, al ver como Elizabeth se separaba de él—: Tenemos que comenzar a planear que hacer con los telmarinos...

—¿Volvieron a verlos por el bosque?—Caspian frunció el ceño, confundido—, creí que le temían al bosque...

—Pues te equivocas—le interrumpió Peter, bruscamente—: Debemos ir al castillo y enfrentarnos a Miraz...

—¿Estás loco?—Caspian lo miró fijamente y después miró a Edmund, quien estaba recargado en la pared, serio y callado—: ¿No pretenderás hacer eso? ¡Será imposible no quedar atrapados! Pensé que tendrías más sentido común, habiendo sido un rey pero me equivoqué, no eres más que un niño impulsivo...

—¿Qué dijiste?—Peter se acercó a él, con los ojos llenos de rabia—: ¡Eres tú el que pediste ayuda! ¡Tú, un telmarino traidor como todos...!

—¡Yo no fui el que dejó Narnia de un día a otro!

Y eso fue suficiente para que Peter le pegara un puñetazo a Caspian, quien no puedo esquivarlo debido a la rapidez, pero comenzó a pegarle. La rabia acumulada de los días anteriores parecía salir con los golpes que Caspian y Peter se daban.

—¡Caspian!

—¡Peter, no, detente!

Elizabeth tomó el brazo de Caspian y comenzó a alejarlo de Peter, pero éste, furioso, la empujó provocando que la chica cayera al suelo y así cortando la pelea entre los chicos. Eliza, en el suelo, miró a Peter y a Caspian, decepcionada.

—Pensé que eran más maduros que esto—dijo la chica, levantándose al aceptar la mano que Lu le daba—: ¡Están en medio de una guerra!, no deberían pelearse entre ustedes...

—¿Ah, si?—musitó Peter y la miró fijamente—: Pues será mejor que controles a tu novio telmarino o de lo contrario...

—¡Peter!—gritó Susan y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

—¡No es mi novio!—chilló ella, mirando a Lucy para obtener apoyo pero la menor de los Pevensie miraba a su hermano sin poder creerlo.

Él le lanzó una mirada incrédula pero no dijo nada ante la mirada amenazadora de sus hermanas. Se giró hacia Caspian y soltó un suspiro de abatimiento.

—Siento haber actuado de esa manera...—Se giró a sus hermanos y Elizabeth y dijo—: Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Se marchó de la sala y Elizabeth, cansada, miró a Caspian con reproche.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?—le espetó—: ¿Es qué quería que te pegara?, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Eh?

Él la miró con cansancio y fastidio.

—No empieces, ¿quieres? Siento haberte empujado, Eliza, ¿estás bien?

La aludida frunció sus labios.

—No lo estoy, estás comportándote como un perfecto tonto... Lo siento, necesito algo de aire.

Elizabeth salió del Altozano sin esperar respuesta alguna y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Estaba mentalmente cansada, en unos días darían el golpe a Miraz y ella seguía sin poder tomar una espada en sus manos y mucho menos poder pelear. ¿En qué lío se había metido? ¿Es qué Peter Pevensie siempre había sido así de grosero y rudo? Se sentó en un roca y comenzó a respirar profundamente.

"_Todo saldrá bien, volveré a casa y tal vez todo esto sea únicamente un recuerdo divertido en el futuro"_, pensó y puso sus manos en su cabello, tratando de calmar toda esa ansiedad que tenía. _"¿Y sí no salen bien las cosas? ¿Y si perdemos la batalla contra Miraz? ¿Y si muero?, ¿qué pasará con mi familia?"_

—¿Nerviosa?—Una voz, que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar, le habló y Elizabeth sintió como sus mejilla se calentaban sin poder controlarlo—: Lucy me envió a que viera en donde estabas, al parecer temía que te hubieras ido lejos...

_"Por supuesto"_, no pudo evitar pensar Elizabeth, _"él realmente nunca ha tenido un interés genuino por mí"_.

Eliza levantó su cara y lo miró: cabello castaños, ojos profundos y sus facciones suaves.

—Gracias, eres muy amable—A pesar de que quería decirlo con las mejores intenciones, su tono fue más duro de lo que pretendía.

—¿Quieres que vaya por Caspian?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que parece que realmente te molesta mi presencia y pensé que...

—Edmund, no me molesta tu presencia—_"Todo lo contrario"_, pensó e intentó darle una sonrisa al chico que tenía enfrente—: Es solo que tengo miedo, ¿bien? Y me aterra pensar en que tal vez muera en un lugar desconocido y no vuelva a ver a mis padres ni a Sarah ni a nadie...

—No pasará eso—le interrumpió Edmund, frunciendo el ceño—: Estás exagerando aparte que Peter siempre no has liderado a la victoria y lo hará nuevamente, no debemos de dudar de nuestros líderes en estos momentos...

—Pero dudan de Caspian...—le recordó ella, enojada con el trato que el telmarino recibía por parte de Edmund y Peter—: No entiendo porque tienen esa desconfianza a él.

—¿Por qué confías en él ciegamente?—preguntó Edmund, mirándola fijamente—: ¿Te gusta?

Las mejillas de Elizabeth se encendieron de furia al recordar la mirada que Peter le había dado anteriormente.

—¿Y qué si lo hiciera? ¡¿Cuál es su problema con él?!—se levantó, enojada y miró a Edmund—: ¡Ustedes tienen más experiencia que él y aún así no dudan en burlarse y mirarlo con recelo, como si esperaran que hiciera algo mal! Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, no me gusta. —Observó a Edmund, decepcionada—: Él me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho, Edmund, y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida. ¿Es qué no lo ves? Él está solo, al igual que yo, pero al menos él si pertenece aquí y se esfuerza por hacer algo útil. Pensé que tú lo entenderías, pero me equivoqué: sigues siendo el mismo Edmund Pevensie de siempre.

Y con esas palabras Elizabeth se metió de nuevo al Antiplano.

* * *

—¿Ella?

—¿Si, Lu?

—¿Hiciste algo que enojó a Edmund?—La aludida volteó a verla, desviando su mirada de la espada con la que había estado entrenando junto a Caspian, y se sorprendió al ver como Lucy fruncía el ceño con aprensión. La menor de las Pevensie miró su rostro y sonrió—: ¿Entonces qué paso?

—Creo que simplemente solté todos mis problemas reprimidos en Edmund—la chica suspiró y se acostó en el césped—: Es que estoy tan frustrada, Lu, que todos la tomen contra Caspian, es decir, él es bueno y me ha ayudado siempre, ¿por qué toda esa desconfianza hacia él?

Lucy la miró fijamente.

—Mira, no espero que entiendas, pero Cair Paravel fue nuestra casa por décadas, todo lo que construimos, luchamos, peleamos, todo fue destruido por los telmarinos, Ella, ¡todo! No sabes lo que es volver a tu casa y ver todo destruido y a tus amigos siendo matados, encarcelados o masacrados por otras personas. Es horrible. —Ante la mirada de la chica, ella añadió—: Sé que Caspian no tiene la culpa de esto, pero sus padres, abuelos, tíos, hicieron todo esto, y para Peter y Edmund, quienes defendieron a Narnia tantos años, es casi lo mismo. No pueden evitar sentirse un tanto recelosos de tenerlo allí. Así que deberías disculparte con Edmund, Ella...

—Vaya...—Elizabeth se incorporó y miró a Lucy, agradecida—: Nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa manera, es que Lu, Edmund era una persona totalmente diferente y vuelve como otro sujeto...

—Narnia cambia a las personas, incluida hasta la más detestable de todos nosotros, y eso le pasó a Edmund.

—¿Crees que podrá perdonarme por haber sido tan grosera?

Lucy sonrió de lado.

—Claro que lo hará, no por nada Aslán lo nombró "El Justo".

Las chicas finalizaron su plática y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al Antiplano de Aslan, en donde los animales y los principes se decidían por la mejor estrategia posible. Elizabeth, notando la mirada de Edmund, se escabulló hacia el lugar en donde dormían y se dejó caer en su "cama" dejando la espada a un lado de ella.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Elizabeth?

La aludida alzó su mirada y se encontró con Edmund, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?

Edmund se sentó a su lado a una distancia razonablemente lejana y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso.

—Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, fue totalmente fuera de contexto y no debí de hablarte de esa manera...

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza ante el recuerdo.

—Edmund...—musitó Eliza, turabada—: tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo la que te atacó sinsentido y fui extremadamente ruda contigo. Lo siento, pero la toda la situación me tiene con la cabeza hecha un lío. Sé que he actuado como la mayor tonta de toda Inglaterra pero no puedo dejar de tener la sensación de que un día despertaré en mi cama y que todo esto fue sólo un sueño.

—Se siente como un sueño, ¿cierto?—Edmund la miró comprensivamente y comenzó a hablar—: Cuando volvimos a Inglaterra después de tener décadas reinando en Narnia fue como si alguien nos hubiera tirado una cubeta de agua fría. Todo se sentía irreal y nuestra vida parecía un chiste sin sentido, Peter se metía en peleas innecesarias todo el tiempo, creo que la única que comenzó a avanzar fue Susan. Los demás nos quedamos en pausa, esperando a que ...

—¿Crees que saldremos vivos mañana?—lo interrumpió Eliza, en un murmullo de voz—. Es decir, ¿realmente lo conseguiremos?

Edmund la miró indescriptiblemente, para voltearse y posteriormente pararse.

—Creo que olvidas algo...

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Soy el mejor espadachín de toda Narnia.

* * *

_Y sí, hasta aquí lo he tenido que concluir y prometo, no tan solemnemente, que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Lo juro!, por el meñique. Sé que a veces mi vida se llena y es horrible, pero tengan la confianza que nunca dejaré la historia de lado. _

_Un beso,_

_Mariana Masen._


End file.
